


reverse callout tramp stamp au

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Public Sex, Ridiculousness, This Is STUPID, internalized kinkshaming, please dont take this seriously, this is not serious, trans author, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: everyone knows that when you turn 14, your soulmate's Kink with a capital k will appear on your navel like some kind of reverse call out tramp stamp.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	reverse callout tramp stamp au

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing happens while Keith is underage, but given the kind of content this is, I slapped it up there anyway.
> 
> xposted from [twitter](https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_/status/1134500426613526533)

everyone knows that when you turn 14, your soulmate's Kink with a capital k will appear on your navel like some kind of reverse call out tramp stamp.

so when keith wakes up on his 14th birthday and wanders into the bathroom to shower, he squints at the mirror through the fog of sleep until his brain can turn the letters into words.

"daddy kink?" he says. "what the fuck is daddy kink?"

now, in some families, you keep this shit on the down low, but krolia and tex have never been those kinds of people.

"HEY MOM?" keith yells out the bathroom door.

"YES, BABY?" krolia calls from the kitchen where she's probably making celebratory banana bread by the smell of things (great).

"WHAT'S DADDY KINK?"

there's a couple of long moments of silence, and then krolia just starts howling.

"YOU'VE GOT A FREAK ON YOUR HANDS!" she calls back. "SHOWER AND THEN I'LL EXPLAIN OVER BANANA BREAD."

he's just lucky it's not ratatouille or something. thank god his mom is too old for the whole 🍆 thing.

so, he showers, and then he head downstairs and gives a flourishing handmotion towards his navel.

"so?"

krolia puts her hands on his shoulders. "now, keith, if your soulmate is into daddy's kink, he's probably into some of those harder kinks you're gonna start learning about in school, but from what i know about your dad, i'm sure it'll be just fine."

his mother is dressed in a crop top, the word "lactation" on her own navel, always on display. he never asked. he really doesn't want to know.

"great," says keith sarcastically, and then his mom explains daddy kink to him before sending him off to school.

he brings the rest of the banana bread for all of the "new friends" he'll be making in his new mandatory after-school activity: kink class. it's less fun than it sounds. mostly it's just extra homework and a lot of talk about safety.

this is totally gonna cut into his huniepop alpha run time. this sucks.

after school, he begrudgingly slouches his way into the classroom, which really looks more like some kind of teen hangout with big, squishy chairs and a bunch of safe sex posters on the walls.

there are 7 other students in the room, only one of whom he recognizes. he narrows his eyes.

"griffin," he greets cooly.

"kogane," james griffin answers equally as cooly, with a dumb smirk on his face. "so, what'd you get?"

keith rolls his eyes and flashes his stomach.

james laughs. "doesn't that mean you're into it, too?"

"so what. what did YOU get?" keith huffs. james goes pale.

"uh," he says. keith jumps him and yanks up his shirt then snorts.

"FORCED FEMINIZATION" declares james' stomach.

"so does that mean you get off on getting put in lacy panties, griffiin?"

griffin raises a fist to punch him when a new, low, masculine voice comes from beside them. they both whip their heads around, and both drop their jaws at the sight of the most beautiful man they've ever seen.

"no kink shaming here, please," says the most beautiful man.

keith, dumbfounded and suddenly wanting nothing more than to be obedient, pulls the now-squished banana bread out of his backpack.

"banana bread?" he offers.

"no, thank you. i just ate."

"i'll bet you did," comes a low mutter from a skinny latinx boy.

keith wants to strangle him almost as much as he wants to strangle griffin.

"that smells amazing," offers a third boy, tall and broad with a soft tummy and a softer smile.

"my mom made it," keith mumbles, feeling suddenly shy, but not protesting when he takes a piece.

"mmm. this is amazing."

"KEITH," says keith, panicking. he wonders what's written on this guy's navel.

"nice to meet you, keith. i'm hunk," says hunk as he offers a hand to shake. keith's knees wobble a little as he shakes the other man's hand.

"all right, everyone takes a seat, please."

everyone does without question or protest.

"so, i'm takashi shirogane. you can call me shiro. i'm going to be your kink education volunteer this year. why don't we start by sharing names and, if you want to, kinks."

"i'll start, hunk volunteers.

so, they go around the room:

"hunk, size difference."

"nadia, orgasm denial."

"ina, face sitting."

"ryan, overstimulation."

"james griffin."

"lance, dacryphilia, whatever that is."

"pidge, boot worship."

all eyes turn to keith.

"uh, keith. daddy kink."

takashi shirogane, kink education volunteer, goes bright red.

"great. good job, everyone. so, we can try and shape our classes around those kinks, then."

"what's yours?" lance pipes up.

shiro clears his throat.

"that's not really appropriate. are there... are there any OTHER questions?"

"how come we can't go clubbing until we turn 18 if we get our kinks when we're 14?" nadia asks.

"because those 4 years are spent in mandatory education classes so you can learn how to find your soulmate safely."

"will we get in trouble for dating before we turn 18?"

"well, it's frowned upon, but it's not technically illegal. i did it."

"are you single?"

"not. appropriate."

they spend the rest of the class talking about consent. and the week after that.

it should be boring, but shiro is so enthusiastic and engaging. he makes jokes, he explains concepts clearly, and he is an advocate for snacks, as long as they bring enough for everyone.

this results in a flood of delicious snacks from hunk: pastries, cakes, sourdough with garlic butter. it feels like each dish is more delicious than the last, and then one day, while laying on a sofa, stuffed full, lance says, "look, even if your Kink isn't dacryphilia, i'm still gonna marry you."

"oh," says hunk, and then he clears his throat. "it... it is."

"great!" says lance. "we're engaged."

and it seems like a joke, but the next day they sit next to each other, both looking very flushed and pleased and doe-eyed, and it's annoying how cute it is.

after the first year, griffin moves away. after the second year, pidge leaves for university. lance and hunk drop out in the third year to switch to a married couples class, and then, in the last 6 months of class, keith's dad dies.

keith drops out. he doesn't finish school, he doesn't finish kink education. he doesn't apply for university or become a firefighter like his dad.

the house grows quiet and messy, and it's almost a year after tex kogane dies that keith finds his mom in the kitchen, making waffles.

"mom?" keith mumbles, dazed. he'd been coming down to make himself a cup of coffee.

"hey, baby," krolia murmurs. "happy 19th."

oh. it's his birthday.

"thanks," he says.

"any plans?" his mom asks, smiling. she's started smiling again, recently. it doesn't quite reach her eyes, but she's trying, so he tries right back.

"i have work, actually," he admits.

"ah, yes. the capitalist machine stops for no man," says krolia.

"we can bake and eat an entire chocolate cake before i go," keith suggests, shoveling waffles into his mouth.

"an excellent plan," his mom agrees, so they eat their waffles, and then they chocolate bundt cake while scream singing along to his dad's old rock cds.

for lunch, they eat the cake, and then at 4 pm, keith heads off for his 430 shift at the gas station where he works.

it's 6 pm, and he's in the middle of eating a pack of powdered mini donuts when the chime above the door goes off. he lifts his head, mid-licking powdered sugar off his finger (and thinking about how eating pretty much nothing but sugar all day may not have been his sharpest idea), when his eyeballs register that the man browsing the snack aisle is his old kink education volunteer.

"shiro?"

the man lifts his head.

"keith?"

"wow, uh." you know, logically it follows that shiro lives in the same city as him, and it's smaller with a lot of military families and shit because of the base nearby, but he's still a little shocked. also, he's shocked to see shiro in a uniform of all things.

he's so hot under the collar all of a sudden that he can't stand it.

"uh. how... how have you been?"

"good, good. what you doing here? wait, no. stupid question. working, obviously, but..." he pauses, frowns. "wait, it's your 19th birthday, isn't it? shouldn't you be out clubbing?"

"oh, i've never been," keith says with a shrug. "haven't been up for it, didn't have anyone to go with--"

"i'll go with you," shiro blurts out suddenly. "what time do you get off work?"

"um, 10."

"great." and then he slaps a box of condoms onto the counter.

keith manages to keep a neutral expression as he rings him up, as well as a last minute impulse buy of an apple-flavoured ring pop.

"see you tonight?" shiro asks and keith should say no and go home and go to bed and not go get drunk at some club with is childhood crush.

"yup. come pick me up."

shiro shows up at 10:15 in a pair of pants he probably had to paint on, as well as a button-up shirt with so many buttons undone that if he bends over, keith can see his nipples. 

he's also wearing gloves. like. black leather gloves.

keith has to swallow to keep from drooling.

"i don't have anything to wear," keith admits.

shiro laughs. "uh, i hope it's not too creepy but i swung by your place? i still had your contact info in my phone, and, uh..."

"oh. no, that's..." keith makes a face. "a little creepy."

"yeah," shiro agrees, and then holds up a duffle bag. "your mom gave me some clothes for you when she found out i was taking you clubbing, though."

"thanks," keith says. he peers into the bag and then goes red. yeah. his mom still has no boundaries.

"i'll be right back."

it's a crop top and leggings. his navel is on display, and the platform boots make him almost as tall as shiro.

he crosses his arms over his chest. "these are my lounging at home clothes and she knows it," he tells shiro.

who is staring at his navel.

"hello?"

"hm?" says shiro, and then he snaps his head up. "oh. uh. sorry. i, pardon?"

"never mind." keith rolls his eyes. "let's just go. did you pre-game or something?"

"i'm like, a little drunk," shiro acknowledges. keith raises his eyebrows.

"keys."

shiro hands him the keys.

shiro puts the club address into the gps, and keith drives them. the car is huge but sleek. it turns smoothly, stops well. it's too big for keith's comfort, who prefers his bike, but he manages not to crash into anything, so he counts it as a win as he parks.

they go in, and it's not as loud or flashy as keith was expecting. he realizes as he looks around that the media has lied to him about these places being dens of debauchery.

there's music and drinks, but no flashing lights, and though he can see some people kissing and petting, there's definitely no fucking like he expected. there are also a lot of people in crop tops like him.

he flushes looks over at shiro again.

"well, since you started without me, i need a drink. do you want something?"

"you wanna do shots?" shiro suggests.

"sure," keith says, shrugging. "why not?"

they get shots, slamming them down one after another, seeing who can finish first. keith isn't surprised when shiro wins. keith's legal, but he hasn't done much drinking, anyway.

they do another round, and then shiro grins.

"let's dance," he suggests.

"uh, no."

shiro gets to his feet. "come ON. you look great. i look great. let's dance."

keith sighs.

"your funeral."

shiro takes his hand and drags him to the floor.

the dance floor is made of some kind of different material, and the beat of the bass booms through keith's entire body so suddenly that he gasps and grabs onto shiro's entire arm.

shiro laughs and pulls him in close.

"you feel it?" he asks.

"yeah," keith chokes out, overwhelmed by the way the music feels like... god, it almost makes him feel like he's getting fucking, a steady booming beat that shakes his entire body. he looks around wildly, trying to determine if anyone else is feeling like he is right now.

"hey," shiro says. he tilts his chin up with a finger and thumb. "i know it's a lot, baby. eyes on me."

"okay," keith says, and then the tempo picks up, & then shiro starts to move, & keith's pretty sure that's the moment all of the years of pining come crashing down around him.

no body should move like this. shiro reels him in and moves his hips and keith just makes a noise like he's dying. his face goes bright red & he grabs at shiro's shirt, burying his face into his shoulder, embarrassed by his own stiff movements.

"relax," shiro says into his ear.

"shiro--" keith tries, trying not to make an embarrassing noise as shiro's hands slide down his sides to his hips, guiding him. they're barely moving, just swaying and bouncing their bodies together, but keith is breathless.

"ready for a little more?" shiro asks.

"no," keith wheezes. shiro laughs.

"watch me," he says, and then he's moving, swaying and bobbing with each step, moving towards and away from keith. he opens his eyes after a few beats and offers keith his hand. keith takes it and promptly stumbles right into shiro's tits.

"oh god," he wheezes. shiro's laughing at him, but they moving together, and is it warm in here or is it just the 6 shots of tequila in his system right now?

shiro pulls him in closer.

"see? you're a natural!"

"i'm just doing what you tell me to do," keith protests, looking up at shiro, ready to frown, except that shiro is looking at him with dark, hungry eyes, and their breaths away from each other.

keith's heart swoops in his chest, pounding so hard in his ears he can barely think.

"you are," shiro agrees, the words a quiet rumble that keith can feel in his chest.

"shiro... what kink do you have?" he asks. shiro steps back, and for a second, keith thinks that he's wrong, except then shiro is undoing his shirt, and keith feels like he's on fire. he's got sparse, dark chest hair, and golden nipple rings keith somehow didn't see when the shirt was on. his abs are amazing, and there's a trail going down from his belly button that keith wants DESPERATELY to trace with his tongue, but most important, there are two words.

"complete submission," he reads out.

shiro is staring at him. he swallows a few times, and then he just... fuck it.

FUCK IT.

"need something, daddy?"

"we're drunk," says shiro.

"i've been thinking about you since i met you," keith answers. he grabs shiro by his shirt, pulls him in closer. "and you're hard, so fuck me."

he's not sure where the boldness comes from. the alcohol, the desperation, the years of waiting? but shiro rewards him by grabbing a fistful of keith's hair, yanking his head back and saying, "are you trying to tell me what to do?"

keith whines.

"yes," he gasps.

"cute."

keith's entire body fucking throbs.

"please," he tries.

"please what?"

"please fuck me."

shiro groans and then he cups keith's face and kisses him, hard and sloppy because he's drunk as all hell, but keith's just as bad, and everything is uncoordinated and wet, and keith is still fucking soaked.

"please," he whines again. "please, daddy. want it NOW."

"right here?" shiro asks. "you gonna be a good boy for me?"

"i'll be good," keith answers, shaking as shiro grabs for his pants, fumbling with them before shoving them down past his ass and reaching into his pants.

"gonna let them all see you being good?"

"yes. yes, daddy."

"turn around."

shiro pulls down keith's underwear, and they both watch a wet string between the underwear and keith's cunt stretch and then snap.

"fuck," shiro growls.

keith turns around.

with the deftness of a trained military man, shiro pins keith's hands behind his back and then kicks keith's legs open until he has to takes two steps forwards to keep from falling over, back arching obscenely.

"you look so pretty, all spread out and helpless."

"PLEASE," keith answers. all other words seem to have exited his vocabulary at this point, but luckily, shiro doesn't make him wait. he takes two fingers and plunges them right into keith's sopping pussy.

keith moans so loudly that at least 7 people on the dance floor whip their heads around to see what's happening. there's a gasp from the crowd, and then keith can't fucking thinking about them anymore, because shiro's finger fucking him, thrusting into his gspot. keith's mouth falls open, his head falls back and he moans again.

"daddy," keith whines and shiro groans in reply, working him over, kissing his neck. keith can smell his cologne or his deodorant or something, can feel his warm, solid body, his heavy breaths. he wishes he should grind back and feel his hard-on, too.

he tries to squirm closer and shiro just tightens his grip.

"stay," he says. "you said you would be good."

"yes, sir," keith manages to slur and then he's biting his bottom lip to muffle his screams, shaking all over, pleasure building so hard and fast he can't breathe.

"SHIRO--" he manages, but then he's coming, shaking from head to toe, his whole body going tense as the waves of pleasure overwhelm him, spurred on by shiro's fingers fucking him open.

"please," he gasps. "please, please, please!"

shiro snarls and muffles him with a kiss, pulling him in against him while his fingers move to play with his dick instead. keith shouts into shiro's mouth, squirming and writhing, only to come again before melting like jello back against the older man.

"fuck," he whines when he can talk again.

shiro offers him some water.

"so... wanna go to my place?" he asks as he pulls up keith's pants.

"fuck yeah."


End file.
